Unexpected
by deerlohan
Summary: Konser, toilet, dan nomor ponsel. Semua adalah hal yang tidak terduga! / Baekhyun / Chanyeol / ChanBaek / Warning! YAOI / OOC / Typo / DLDR! / [VIGNETTE]


**Unexpected**

**Cast: **EXO (Baekhyun and Chanyeol as the focus in this chapter).

**Warning:** YAOI, OOC, Typo, Mainstream plot, Failed fic and Many more.

**a/n:** fic ini seratus sepuluh persen OOC-ness/? Semua yang saya ketik di sini bener-bener ngarang ;A; Don't like don't read, please!

.

.

.

Demam Korean Pop memang tengah menjangkit ke penjuru dunia. Terkhusus bagi para remaja yang menjadi sasaran utama.

Wajah sempurna dengan bakat komplit merupakan sebuah keharusan untuk dikantongi para penyanyi asal negeri ginseng tersebut demi sebuah kesuksesan.

Sama halnya seperti EXO; boy band group yang terdiri dari enam member—yang akhir-akhir ini ikut serta meramaikan dunia industri musik. Mereka adalah anak muda berbakat yang menjajakan suara serta kemampuan menarinya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona mereka?

Dan Baekhyun harus berulang kali mengatakan pada Luhan kalau dia senang setengah mati saat berhasil mendapatkan satu tiket nonton konser EXO—yang sialan luar biasa itu.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, sih?" Luhan bersungut sambil mengambil dompetnya dan ikut memamerkan sebuah tiket yang sama seperti Baekhyun miliki.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan berbinar, lalu mendekap erat sahabatnya itu sambil berloncat-locat girang. "Seriously, Lu. Setelah selama ini aku hanya akan menonton konser sendiri akhirnya dirimu terhasut juga. Hehe."

Mata Luhan membola malas. Well, dia juga sama seperti Baekhyun yang seorang fanboy. Tapi Luhan tidak sebegitu maniaknya dengan EXO itu—atau tepatnya belum.

Dan berkat rengekan si kecil itu, Luhan mau tidak mau harus menyisihkan uang sakunya dari jauh-jauh hari demi membeli selembar kertas yang akan mengantarkannya duduk selama dua jam dalam ruangan besar ditemani suara teriakan para remaja yang tak kalah berisik dari suara musik.

Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan untuk ukuran namja berumur dua puluh satu tahun, ingat, bahkan mereka berdua sama labilnya seperti anak remaja yang baru pubertas. Menyedihkan.

Tapi tidak masalah. Semua orang punya cara untuk menemukan kesenangannya tersendiri, bukan?

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah membahas banyak soal trend fashion, game, film, musik dan artis-artis luar negeri, mereka akan menunggu bus selanjutnya tiba setelah jam kelas usai dan pulang bersama.

Dan hal biasa untuk Baekhyun kembali berkicau soal hal tidak penting pada Luhan tentang semua mimpi bodohnya;

"Aku ingin sekali menikah dengan Sehun. Menurutku dia itu paling tam—"

Mata rusa Luhan membelalak, tidak terima. "Tidak boleh! Sehun itu punyaku." potongnya.

"Araseo. Kalau begitu dengan Kai saja."

"Yeah, itupun kalau kau tidak mau Kyungsoo melemparmu dari lantai tiga." Ucap Luhan mengiyakan tapi jelas sekali kalau anak itu lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Baiklah, aku bisa menikahi Kris atau Chanyeol atau Tao atau Lay. Benar?"

Luhan mengangguk enggan sambil menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Asalkan mereka mau saja denganmu."

"YAK!"

.

.

.

Luhan mendengus sebal menyadari Baekhyun yang sedaritadi hanya menarik-narik ujung jaketnya. Sudah dari dua puluh menit yang lalu hanya begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya Luhan pun mengalah.

"ADA APA?" tanya Luhan dengan suara kencang tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun harus menunjul dahi sahabatnya itu. Tidak sopan. "AKU KEBELET PIPIS!"

"APAAA?!"

Baekhyun menarik kerah kaos Luhan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. "A-KU KE-BE-LET PI-PIS! AYO TEMANI AKU!"

"TAHAN SEBENTAAAARRR." Jawab Luhan enteng dan kembali menyaksikan artis lain dengan serius yang sedang tampil di atas panggung. Tidak sadar kalau tatapan Baekhyun sudah berapi-api dan bisa saja membuatnya pulang dengan keadaan kenapa-napa nanti.

"KAU SUDAH PERNAH MENAHAN PIPIS SELAMA DUA PULUH MENIT BELUM, SIH?" geram Baekhyun sambil menyeret Luhan menuju toilet terdekat. Hasratnya sudah di ujung tanduk dan tidak ada tolerir untuk menahannya selama beberapa menit ke depan. Tidak peduli kalau Luhan akan marah padanya setelah ini.

Luhan yang diseret-seret paksa itu hanya bisa cemberut sepanjang jalan. _Sayang sekali,_ _padahal konsernya belum selesai._—pikirnya. Wajar, itu kali pertama Luhan bisa menonton sebuah konser musik.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu kemana lagi harus mencari toilet, tenyata menyeret Luhan ke arah yang salah. Mereka malah mendekati back stage dan otomatis membuat beberapa laki-laki berbadan kekar disana mencegat langkahnya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian?" tuding laki-laki berumur yang bertubuh tambun dengan menodongkan sebuah tongkat ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blingsatan, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. "Saya kebelet pipiiiiisssss."

"Tapi toiletnya bukan disini, anak kecil."

Nyali Luhan menciut mendengar suara sangar dari petugas keamanan itu, dia balik menarik Baekhyun agar menjauhi tempat itu sebelum ditelan hidup-hidup. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang naik pitam karena petugas keamanan itu tidak sama sekali mengerti situasi urgent-nya.

"Ayo, Baek. Kita cari toiletnya di luar saja."

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Punyaku sudah sakit. Ugghh." Rintih Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah pucat. Dengan nekatnya dia menerobos blockade tersebut lalu melesat masuk ke ruangan yang di bagian atasnya digantungi papan bertuliskan 'toilet'.

Yeah, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri—lebih jelasnya, membiarkan Luhan ditemani tatapan kejam dari petugas kemanan itu.

Untung saja Baekhyun itu anak yang cekatan dan gesit jadi panggilan alam itu akan diselesaikannya dengan cepat.

Tak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun kembali dengan senyum sumringah tanpa beban. Dia berlari ke arah Luhan untuk segera menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu dari—

BUGH.

_Ya Tuhan.—_Luhan ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Baekhyun kini.

Baekhyun terpental dengan tidak elitnya setelah menubruk...

.

.

.

"Kira-kira, hari ini apa orang itu akan kembali datang?" tanya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit albino pada temannya yang sedaritadi hanya mondar-mandir membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menenggaknya sampai kandas.

Orang yang bersangkutan ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan lesu lalu mendesah panjang. "Harusnya datang. Tapi dari sebelum tampil, aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Kalau kau merindukannya, aku bisa meminta temanku untuk kembali memberikanmu selca terbarunya."

Chanyeol menatap Lay dengan tatapan sangsi tapi juga penuh harap. "Janji?"

Lay mengangguk ragu. "Tapi kalau dia mau, ya." lanjutnya.

"Ah, jinja, hyung... Rayu temanmu itu demiku, ne? Demi apapun aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini, jadi bantu aku jebaaaal."

"Apa boleh buat."

Chanyeol langsung menerjang tubuh Lay untuk memeluknya erat. "Gomawo, hyung! Gomawo."

Sedangkan Sehun, Kai, Kris dan Tao hanya memandang dua temannya itu malas.

Sebenarnya mereka sedikit heran dengan kenanehan Chanyeol yang menyukai si 'manis'-nya itu. Padahal bertemu saja belum pernah. Tahu saja karena tidak sengaja melihat orang itu dari sela kegiatan mereka menghafal koreo di belakang panggung. Orang itu adalah fan yang sama; fan yang datang paling pertama di jejeran terdepan bangku penonton setiap kali mereka menggelar konser. Lalu dengan sekali pandang, Chanyeol langsung menegaskan kalau dia menyukai orang itu. Itu-sangat-aneh-sekali-untuk-ukuran-selebritis.

Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali, Chanyeol melangkah menuju ke back stage untuk mengambil gitarnya yang tertinggal.

Senyuman lebar khasnya masih mengembang saking senangnya. Tak apa hari ini tidak melihat si 'manis'-nya itu asalkan besok dia bisa mendapat selca terbaru si—

BUGH

Seorang namja terpental dengan tidak elitnya setelah tubuh Chanyeol dan juga tubuh namja itu saling bersinggungan keras.

Chanyeol merasakan lengannya nyeri sekali. Dia mengaduh pelan sambil memperhatikan kondisi namja yang menubruknya itu.

Ya Tuhan...

Chanyeol tidak bohong kalau dia ingin menculik namja itu untuk dibawanya pulang.

Namja itu adalah si 'manis'-nya atau bisa diketahu bernama Baekhyun; seorang fanboy sejati dari EXO.

"Mianhamnida." Baekhyun terperangah lebar seperti orang dungu saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padanya tapi demi semua poster SNSD berukuran jumbo di kamarnya, Baekhyun harus menendang bokong Luhan karena anak cantik itu sudah lebih dulu menarik Baekhyun untuk segera berdiri.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan temanku ini. Dia memang ceroboh, kok." Baekhyun tidak paham apa maksud Luhan? Mewakilkannya untuk minta maaf atau menyelanya di hadapan si tampan itu?

Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil mengulum senyum tanpa kentara. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah."

Ternyata, proses tubruk-menubruk tadi membuat ponsel milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjatuh.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berwarna putih—yang baru saja terpelanting begitu dahsyat dengan tatapan miris. _Kasihan sekali ponsel yang malang_, batinya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol lalu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya kalau mereka baru saja—

Astaga.

Dengan buru-buru, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di ujung sepatu hitamnya. Dia sedikit mengeluh, mengingat itu ponsel yang baru dibelinya satu minggu lalu. Bagaimana kalau belum-belum sudah rusak, daaan...

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi saat mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut.

.

.

.

"Lu? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memajang selca narsisku sebagai wallpaper, deh." Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat dia baru saja akan mengirimi pesan pada ibunya. Di sana, foto dirinya sedang tersenyum terpajang pada tampilan layar. Apa ponselnya tertukar?

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun langsung menyeret Luhan buru-buru untuk kembali ke tempat tadi. Dia harus mengembalikan ponsel milik Chanyeol sebelum orang itu pergi.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu, ponsel itu sebenarnya miliknya atau milik Chanyeol? Tapi Baekhyun yakin sekali tidak pernah memajang selca pribadi. Lagi pula Baekhyun baru saja mengganti wallpapernya dengan foto si tampan itu. Tunggu—kalau ini ponsel Chanyeol kenapa wallpapernya...

"Se-sepertinya ponsel kita–uhm tertukar." Baekhyun meringis kecil sambil menyodorkan ponsel tersebut pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka tadi bertubrukan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sambil tertawa hambar. "Ah, ini—milikmu."

"Eung, baiklah anny—" Baekhyun melihat pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang nyatanya sudah lebih dulu menatap. "Jadi, berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC or FIN?

.

.

.

Ini sebagai ganti ff saya yang Baekhyun's Love Story. Serius saya gak sadar kalau ff itu dihapus dari pihak sini TTATT saya mau repost tapi chapter satunya terlanjur dihapus dari kapan tau dan waktu saya ubek-ubek recycle bin juga gak ada huhu '^'

Apa boleh buat.

Ah ya, kalau respon ff ini bagus saya keluarin chapter duanya hehe ;3

At last. Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
